The Laendler
by Lizzy127
Summary: Maria reflects on the night that opened her eyes...


A/N: Hello friends! Well, it has been awhile, hasn't it? There are SO many new stories since the last time I was here 130!!!! Yea more fun stuff to read this summer!!! LoL!!! I think this will be the only time that I'll be on FanFic till after finals (which start next week) but I hope to read all the new goodies soon!!! Well, here's a new story which I decided to write I wasn't going to post it, but my loverly beta _Chrissy _convinced me to!!! So, big hug and lots of thanks to her!!!

Disclaimer: All of the TSOM characters are property of 20th Century Fox and anything related probably does too. I did burrow some of the script (lines form it) so please know that, however much I wish it were, that is not my writing. Everything else is though J

**__**

Please R/R I haven't written a story for some time, so I would be very appreciated to know how rusty I am LoL J

-------NOTE: _Italic_ font represents a flashback-------

Maira let out a breath of air as she collapsed onto the small cot. Slowly, she scooted backwards to rest her back against the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest. Once she was situated, she finally let her tears flow.

Maria had never felt this horrible. Tears of pain, tears of sadness, tears of loss, tears of pity, but mostly tears of helplessness. How could she have been so stupid? She felt more alone then ever, despite the comforting walls of the abbey which now surrounded her. This was her home. Or was it? The past couple of months had caused her to begin to question that statement. The von Trapp villa was definitely more than a mere summer job. She had grown from her experiences there. The people had changed her life in ways she had never thought possible... one person in particular came to mind.

When she had first met him, he had been so austere. He had driven her crazy, which in turn caused her to make him feel the same way. He had also caused Maria to feel especially sorry for the children. NO father should have acted the way the Captain had. In fact, Maria was almost certain that for awhile Captain von Trapp HADN'T been a father to his children. Yet, as time went by, that all seemed to change.

Maria soon found herself assimilating into the family. She had begun to feel extremely close to the children, almost as if they were her own. Then the urbane Baroness had arrived, turning the world upside-down once more.... at least between the Captain and Maria. A short while after the Baroness had arrived, the Captain had begun to treat Maria differently. She had begun to be speculative, a bit uneasy around him. He began it all with a small smile across the room. A few days later, he began showing up out of no where to hold a door open for her, or to help her clean up after the children. During these encounters, Maria had come to feel a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. That same fluttery, feeling kept returning every time she saw him. At that point, certain feelings and ideas had been a mystery to Maria, but now looking back, she knew exactly what it was...

__

It had been one of those lovely summer nights. One of those nights when the air is warm and crickets chirp in the background, while lightning bugs sparkle and danced through the atmosphere. Maria had let the children wander off alone to the back terrace, so they could watch the party from outside. She was now heading in that very direction to join them. As she entered the small area surrounded by trees, a happy dancing couple caught her eye. It was Liesl and Friedrich, gracefully waltzing across the floor.

"Well, why didn't you children tell me you could dance?" She happily asked, causing the children to note her presence.

"We were afraid you'd make us all dance together," Kurt said, stepping forward, "The von Trapp Family Dancers!"

Everyone, including Maria, laughed as he did a quick twirl. They were such darling children! Yet, Maria's attention was soon drawn to something else as the background music changed to a new, familiar song.

"What's that they are playing?" Tiny Gretl asked.

"It's the Leandler. It's an Austrian folk dance."

"Show me." Kurt boldly said, stepping forward for the second time that evening.

"Oh, Kurt," Maria began shyly, "I haven't danced that since I was a little girl."

"Oh, you remember," Kurt pressed on, pleading in his voice, "Please."

"Well --" Maria was quite unsure about the whole idea.

"Please!" And with that, Kurt won her over.

"All right," Maria began, smiling at the boy, "Come on over here."

The two slowly walked to the center of the terrace, where they began their little waltz.

"Now, you bow and I curtsy." Maria instructed.

"Like this?"

"Fine. Now, we go for a little walk -- this way," Maria responded, taking Kurt by the hands and demonstrating a dance step. Slowly the began to move across the floor, all by Maria's count, "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three, step together. Now, step hop. Step hop. Now, turn under. Whoop, not quite... this way. Hop, step, hop, and under."

"Hmm -- uh -- " Poor Kurt was having trouble with his taller partners arms, this of course, was causing Maria to smile.

"Kurt -- We'll have to practice!"

And that was it. That had been the point when she had noticed his presence.

"Do allow me, will you?" A deep, masculine voice had superiority said. And then Kurt had given in without any hesitation.

Maria turned to stare surprised at the Captain, the usual feeling creeping up into her stomach. He gave her a small smile and extended his had. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Yet, seconds later she gave in, placing her own smaller hand in his. Slowly, they began to repeat the same steps Maria had danced seconds before with Kurt, this time however, with much more grace and style. The twirl was smooth and easy, and the Captain danced at the same pace as Maria. She soon began to feel more alive as the tune proceeded to follow the steps. The Captain became less intimidating, and she was able to let go... dance the way she had when she was a little girl. She had not a care in the world as she hiked up her skirt slightly, dancing around the clapping Captain. This was actually turning out to be... **fun**.

Yet, as easily as the carefree nature had came, it was able to disappear. They began to reach the slower, more intimate part of the song. A strange feeling began to creep up on Maria, as she clasped the Captain's hand over his shoulder. And how she had been right to wonder. The second his strong hand had slid smoothly around her waist, she had begun to feel lightheaded and strangely, in some way, powerless to the Captain. He was now looming over her, his hot breath grazing her cheeks when they turned. She felt as if he was pulling her closer to his chest, and ironically, it made her feel so safe to be this way with him. A statement like that was quite a contradiction. Maria felt one arm slip behind her back, while the other went over her head. Glancing up to regain her barring, she found herself looking into the face of the Captain, who was only centimeters away. A wave of burning electricity washed through her and she felt as if she had been shocked. It didn't help that she was completely trapped by the Captain, as he had one of her hand tightly grasped behind her back and the other in the same manner over her head. All Maria could do was gaze hopelessly into his eyes, completely giving herself into him.

They stopped dancing, and Maria was finally able to step away, not once removing her eyes from his.

"I- I don't remember any more." She stammered, completely oblivious to everything around them. It was just her and her Captain. It was as if they were living in a dream, a perfect dream where --

"Your face is all red." Brigitta's voice cut through the hazy colored cloud, snapping Maria away from whatever she had been feeling,

"Is it?" Her voice perked up as she cracked back to her old self, "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

The Captain smiled tenderly at her, enjoying her silly attempt to cover her embarrassment. They were then both startled when another voice spoke.

"Why, that was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make."

From that point on, the night had been a blur to Maria. She was now here, back in the abbey, away from it all... away from him. She had never felt so confused in her entire life, so unsure of her next step. As a child she had lived through some difficult situations, yet never anything like this. She was experiencing new feelings, ones which partially scared her, and partially excited her.

And so time went by. Poor Maria stayed locked up in her little cell of a room. She felt miserably alone. No one really talked to her, and the Reverend Mother seemed to show no concern. Deep down, Maria was aching to talk to someone, anyone. These feelings were destroying her from the inside out. That is, until one fateful day Sister Margaretta came knocking on her door.

TBC? I dunno. If you guys like it I will, but as everyone already knows what happens ;-) LoL... anywhoot, please R/R... (I truly live off reviews), and tell me if you think it's good and you want another chapter, or if it's super bad and never want to read my writing again! Thanks J


End file.
